


So This Is Life Now

by Verloria



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, a destroyed sprinkler system, anne is done with eddie's shit, eddie brocks very bad no good week, no venom don't eat jaywalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verloria/pseuds/Verloria
Summary: Because my 2AM brain decided to ask if symbiotes could get drunk





	So This Is Life Now

**Author's Note:**

> why the fuck is my first proper fic in years symbrock. i'm supposed to be a fucking weeb

The first time Eddie got plastered post-Venom was an experience they'd both rather forget. At least Eddie could.

 

Three months after blowing up the Life Foundation's rocket, Eddie found himself sitting at the kitchen table of his new apartment, throwing back vodka shots like water. From Saturday morning to Monday night, he'd been busy on a new report detailing the fraudulent funding of a local politician. He would have had it done Sunday night, but Venom had gotten peckish and dragged Eddie on out on an all-night adventure to look for 'bad guys' to eat. Four hours into their searching had resulted in an utter dearth of criminals Eddie deemed 'bad' enough to eat. And no, the three drunken jay-walkers they'd passed didn't count.

 

**But it's a crime Eddie. And we're hungry.**

 

"Venom, if you ate every jaywalker, there'd be no one left."

 

**Eating every jaywalker sounds good Eddie. We like this idea.**

 

"Venom, I jaywalk. Would you eat me too?"

 

**.....No. We like Eddie.**

 

"Exactly buddy. Come on, we'll find someone more suitable".

 

 Another two hours later and they finally found a couple of car thieves in a parking lot near a club, hopping from car to car and grabbing valuables. The three were so engrossed in their work on a blue Toyota Prius that Eddie was only feet away when one of them looked up. 

 

"Hey", Eddie waved tiredly, relieved they'd finally run upon someone and he could go back to his report. Then black tendrils engulfed his body and Venom stood in his place, grinning.

 

 ** _Dinner_**.

 

"Holy fu-," one of the thieves managed to let out before Venom opened his maw and devoured all three.

 

 **That was good Eddie. We are full now,** Venom rumbled contentedly. **We can go home and sleep now.**

 

Just as quickly, the black tendrils melted away, leaving Eddie staring, slightly disgusted, at the headless dead bodies. Three months since he and Venom first bonded and he still felt grossed out by Venom's feeding habits. "Sorry buddy, I can't sleep yet. I still need to finish up this report."

 

**You are tired Eddie. We can feel it. You need to sleep.**

 

"After I'm done with the report okay. I'm almost done, I promise," Eddie said, rubbing his head. Damn he really needed to sleep. Mrs. Chen's was probably closed, so he'd have to rely on coffee instead of energy drinks to keep himself awake. And he was really only halfway done but Venom didn't need to know that.

 

**You're lying. We can tell.**

 

Or Venom could just find out himself. "Yeah, you're right, but I need to finish this report. Let just head back for now."

 

**And you'll sleep when you're done?**

 

"And I'll sleep when I'm done," he replied, chuckling. Venom could be such a mom sometimes.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Once he'd finished the report Monday night, he'd emailed it to his editor, then promptly passed out in bed. He didn't regain consciousness until Tuesday afternoon. To the smell of burning.

 

 **Eddie, we wanted tater tots.**  The small Venom head sprouting out of his chest said. At least Venom sounded somewhat ashamed. Multiple black tendrils were stretched out of the bedroom in the direction of the kitchen.

 

Throwing off his sheets, Eddie raced out of the bedroom, black tendrils retracting into his body and Venom head trailing behind him. He was greeted with a thick smoke coming from the microwave oven and the strong smell of something burnt when he arrived in the kitchen.

 

"Shit shit shit," he muttered, grabbing a dishrag to pull the tray of blackened tater tots out of the oven. Venom recoiled as he held it out, and the thought that Venom, who could be hurt by fire, would probably also not like steaming hot metal, crossed his mind. Of course, that thought went away almost immediately because the sprinkler system just _had_ to pick _that_ moment to remind its co-inhabitants of its presence.

 

"For fucks sake!" Eddie groaned. "Venom, deal with that please."

 

He wasn't quite sure what he'd expected, really. But when he'd said 'deal with that', he'd been thinking more along the lines of just catching the water and preventing it from soaking the entire apartment. Not ripping the entire fucking thing off the ceiling, which only helped to remove the diffuser and send a jet of water aimed straight at his kitchen table.

 

 **Eddie, this opponent is strong. How did it get in our apartment? We must be wary,** Venom warned, circling the jet of water, searching for a weak spot, as it soaked the contents of his dining table. Which included paper's he'd printed for research. And his laptop.

 

"STOP THE WATER VENOM," Eddie yelled. Maybe he should have just let his apartment burn down. It would be less stressful.

 

**But how Eddie? It keeps spitting water at us. Truly a fearsome opponent.**

 

"Just, catch the water or something. Don't let it soak the table anymore. It'll turn off on its own." As if on cue. remains of the sprinkler shut itself off, leaving a thoroughly soaked Eddie and apartment behind. Infuriatingly, Venom seemed unaffected. Eddie supposed since his body was goo already, water wouldn't affect him that much. Asshole.

 

**We are not goo Eddie. We are Venom. Can we eat the tater tots now?**

 

**\---------------------------------**

 

Wednesday and Thursday were spent calling in for someone to replace/fix his sprinkler and getting his work to replace his laptop. Thankfully, the repairman hadn't asked too many questions about the suspicious looking teeth marks on the ceiling that surrounded where the sprinkler head used to attach. The poor man had probably dealt with weirder.

 

By the time Friday came around, Eddie was pretty fucking done. The first month living with Venom had taken some adjustment, introducing rules like when and who he could feed on, how much he could possess Eddie's body, and so on. There hadn't been a string of Venom-related incidents that'd left him so stressed in a long time, so this week had been an unhappy surprise. 

 

Passing Mrs. Chen's convenience store, he'd made the impromptu decision to get smashed. He'd controlled himself, even when Anne had broken up with him, but now that he had a stable job, was mostly sound in mind, and had Venom to keep him from making truly stupid decisions, he felt justified. Ten minutes later, he walked out with two bottles of vodka.

 

After dinner that night, he lined up seven shot glasses on the (finally dry) kitchen table and filled them all. One shot for each shit day he'd had this week.

 

 **Eddie, what is this? We've never seen this drink before.** Venom's head hovered over the glasses, peering curiously at the shots lined up. His tongue darted out for a taste and immediately recoiled. **Eddie what is this?**  Venom demanded. **This tastes terrible!**

 

"This," Eddie said, picking up the first glass and raising it in toast to Venom before throwing it back, "is called a good time."

 

**We don't understand how tasting foul liquid is a good time.**

 

"Don't worry buddy, you'll see," Eddie said grinning before tossing back two more. Venom eyed him suspiciously and made a skeptical noise but didn't say more. 

 

He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, switching channels until he found a local news channel. A report of Tony Stark and his recent heroics as Iron Man was being broadcast. Eddie and Venom sat there, watching in silence for a while before Eddie grabbed another shot.

 

"Man, fuck that guy," Eddie said after a while. "He acts all high and mighty now, with his superhero shtick but he funded all that with the weapons he sold. They never mention that in these reports do they."

 

 **Shall we eat him?**  Venom proposed, seeming amused. He'd seen Eddie mutter about Stark before, but never this openly. Nor this aggressively. Maybe he could get this Eddie to let him eat more people. He was starting to like this foul tasting drink.

 

"Nahhh," Eddie said. "Guy's got way too much security. Have you seen Stark tower Venom? That shit like, like..., like a lot of floors. No way we can walk up all those floors without some asshole catching us."

 

 **Eddie, we climbed a taller building three months ago.**  That was odd. Eddie was usually great with details.

 

"Oh. Oh yeah." They sat in front of the TV for a little longer before Eddie got up for another shot. "You've got a really good memory, V."

 

**No Eddie, _we_ have a good memory.**

 

Eddie snorted. "Thanks V"

 

 **Eddie** **I don't feel so good.**

 

"What!?" Eddie shouted, jumping out of his chair. He turned around frantically, as if searching for attackers. When he did see any attackers, he grabbed the last two shots then sat down to think. Was his symbiote poisoned? Did he need to call Dan? Did Dan even know how to cure a symbiote? What kinds of symptoms would it show? It's not like it had a heartbeat, or any discernible organs. Maybe by its coloring? But Venom always looked a pretty inky black and he didn't look any different now. Screw it, he was gonna call Dan.

 

It took him a few times to unlock his phone, but eventually he managed and had his phone dialing Dan. As he waited, he started asking Venom about his symptoms.

 

"What's wrong V? What do you feel? Do you think you were poisoned? Don't worry, I'm calling Dan. He's usually a people doctor not a goo doctor, but he fixed us up the last time and I'm sure he can do it again.

 

 **We're not goo** **Eddie. And we feel dizzy. Very dizzy.** As if to demonstrate, Venom extended several tendrils from Eddie's arm, trying his best to lift them up. As drunk as he was, even Eddie could see that the tendrils were wobbling in the air and definitely not rising straight like they usually did. They seemed slower too.

 

He was about to ask if Venom was feeling anything else when Dan picked up. Or rather, Anne picked up, on Dan's phone.

 

"What the hell Eddie! Do you know what time it is? It's almost midnight! What do you possibly want?" She yelled from the other end.

 

Some part of Eddie thought, 'maybe we shouldn't disturb them', but one glance at Venom wobbling tendrils shoved those thoughts aside.

 

"I think Venom's been poisoned," he shouted into his phone, perhaps a bit louder than he intended.

 

"What do you mean, poisoned? How do you poison that thing?" Anne asked, annoyed.

 

"He's acting weirdly, Anne. He says he's dizzy and he can't control the tendrils properly."     

 

 **We feel blurry Eddie. Can't see properly. And still very dizzy.** As if to demonstrate, Venom tried to move his head so his mouth was closer to the phone, only to almost crash into Eddie's hand instead.

 

"Anne he almost crashed into me. I've never seen him like this before. Please, you gotta help him." By this point, Eddie was almost begging over the phone. Who else could he turn to? It's not like he could just walk into a hospital and saying, 'Here's the goo that lives inside me. I think he's poisoned, please help him.'

 

"Eddie," Anne began, then paused. "Alright, stay with Venom and don't do anything stupid. I'll bring Dan and get over to your apartment as fast as possible."

 

"Thank you Anne," Eddie cried. There were definitely tears in his eyes now. "Thank you so much. Please hurry though, Venom's lying on the floor and wiggling now. I don't want to lose him."

 

Anne sighed over the phone. "We'll be there as fast as we can," she said, then hung up.

 

The moment he heard a click, Eddie dropped his phone and sank to his knees to look at Venom. He could feel their bond, so the symbiote was definitely still alive. It felt odd though, like something had scrambled the signals between them. Poking Venom's head caused it to turn, then return to its original place.

 

 **Eddie...** , it grumbled quietly, **we want to sleep...**

 

Now that he thought about it, sleep sounded like a great idea. It was definitely not something he'd gotten enough of in the last few days. 

 

"Yeah? Then lets sleep V," he said softly, lying down next to Venom's head. He dragged a couple tendrils under his head as a makeshift pillow, crashing almost immediately.

 

And that was how Anne and Dan found human and symbiote passed out drunk on the kitchen floor at 1 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie's drinking vodka because vodka and rose are all I drink and I don't see Eddie Brock as a rose kind of guy. Also I wrote this at 2AM and the only proofreading being done is a quick run through Grammarly so sorry about any mistakes. I'll fix them in the morning.


End file.
